


Piss off

by abcxyz0214



Series: [日耳曼中心]維也納會議 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →維也納會議系列→幼齒阿西，但這次沒出現
Relationships: Germany/Switzerland (Hetalia), Holy Roman Empire/Switzerland (Hetalia)
Series: [日耳曼中心]維也納會議 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966543





	Piss off

伊凡停住了腳步。手中的水管輕輕觸著地面。如動物般在險惡環境中被訓練出的直覺讓他沒有再往前。

「午安，巴修。」微笑著轉過身，他不意外地看見金髮青年正對著自己舉槍互望，伊凡百分之百相信準心是瞄著自己的眉心。

「……停止接近他，這是吾輩的忠告。」身為等待判決的一方，巴修幾乎沒有參加任何會議，同樣被排拒在五大核心外的他，對於剛才在花園的那一幕，從頭到尾都盡入站在遠處的他眼中。

「斯拉夫人，得到了波蘭還不夠嗎？」射擊一直是巴修的強項，冷硬的聲音不大，但仍然清楚地傳入一段距離外的伊凡耳中。「遠離日爾曼，遠離歐羅巴。回去你的北方。」  
「……歐洲人都是這樣對待恩人的？還是說，這是日爾曼人的特性？今天羅德里西對我也不怎麼友善呢。」雙手撐著水管，伊凡站得同樣筆直，本來就偏高的身型，此時和稍嫌矮小的巴修相對，更顯高大，也更加有壓迫感。

「如果這麼有勇氣的話，試著對欺壓你們的法蘭西斯發洩看看如何？」

「沒錯，是你擊退了他，吾輩的確感激你。」槍枝配合伊凡臉部角度的改變而略為上抬，巴修像是獵狗一樣地緊咬著對方不放：「但是如果你要對吾輩的手足進行侵略，吾輩不會坐視不管。」

發現青年一臉嚴肅，伊凡反而笑了出來，紫色的雙眼閃動著光芒：「巴修，你已經是中立國了吧，說這種話真的好嗎。」  
「那又如何，至少現在還不是。」知道對方是指哪份聲明，巴修啐了聲，咬牙的同時手裡槍枝也上了膛：「在那之前……就先解決你。」

「真是凶悍呢，生活在寒冷的貧瘠地區，果然都會變成這樣？」沒有發現同時指涉了自己，伊凡打從心底覺得有趣。如果能夠看見眼前這個青年嚴肅的臉驚訝得變形……

「吶，巴修。」  
「有何指教？」

面對青年沒有放鬆的警戒，伊凡只是聳聳肩膀，表明自己全無惡意：「你自己沒有發現吧，你和我……是一樣的喔？」  
「你在說什麼？」瞪大雙眼，巴修握緊槍托，面對在他眼中詭異萬分的斯拉夫人，他打算一有不對勁就立刻開槍。  
「你敢說你對路德維希……沒有多想？」  
「當然沒有！」  
「真的嗎？你確定？」閃動著饒富興味的眼神，伊凡不急不徐地逗弄著對方，看著那嚴肅的表情漸漸帶有困惑，他感到無比愉快：「從來沒有想過嗎？曾經也是神聖羅馬一員的你……看著現在的他，沒有感覺到什麼？」

巴修愣住，確實……路德維希雖然現在方成為他的手足，但他並不曾忘記在那遙遠遙遠的過去，有個寄宿在羅德里西的小小孩子……曾經被各個諸侯欺壓忽略的他……看著遍體鱗傷的他卻選擇置身事外的自己……

一直被強硬壓下的情感翻上喉頭，巴修扣下扳機，子彈從伊凡臉旁擦過一條軌跡。  
「廢話少說。路德是吾輩的手足，這點不會改變。」巴修再次舉槍，只是這次他與伊凡的距離已經近在咫呎，槍管前方的刺刀輕觸伊凡的額，紅色的血珠從眉間滾落。

這次，一定要保護他。

巴修的手死死地握住槍。

「……呵，看來他有一群好哥哥。」似乎鈍感地對巴修的敵意無所知覺，手中的水管勾上對方的槍身，伊凡硬是推開了瞄準自己的槍口。  
「可惜我也是一樣的，不會改變。」

伊凡的雙眼閃著渴望的眼神，他並不想要加以掩飾。

「……歐羅巴大陸的中心，我真的想要的不得了喔。」

巴修的戰鬥本能讓他立刻收回長槍擋在胸前，猛力揮來的水管和槍柄撞擊，發出鏗然的聲響，強大的反作用力讓他只能後退幾步以維持平衡。  
而這個時機足夠讓伊凡留下一個意味深長的微笑後，翩然走遠。

巴修持槍佇立，伊凡那聲「想要的不得了」在他耳邊迴繞不去。  
他握緊槍彷彿那是他唯一的依靠，告訴自己這次一定要守住應該保護的東西。

**Author's Note:**

> （2013.12.17）  
> ===  
> 關於槍→  
> 那個時代的槍支是燧發槍，似乎已經可以連發了。特色是因為連發速度慢與準頭較低，所以前方裝有刺刀，可以進行近身戰。
> 
> 關於瑞士與俄羅斯→  
> 老一輩的瑞士人頗為排外。他們有句名言是「如果不想住在瑞士的話，就給我滾到莫斯科去！」（為何是莫斯科XD）
> 
> 關於瑞士的歷史→  
> 瑞士早期也是神聖羅馬的一個小邦，但是在1291年三個邦因為奧地利的壓迫而簽定三洲同盟協定，開始了瑞．士脫離神聖羅馬與成為啥事也不想加入的中立國的歷史，這也是他們的開國年。後來神聖羅馬一片燒殺擄掠，瑞士倒是安然無恙。
> 
> 關於瑞士與德國→  
> 雖然說是中立國，但其實私底下就說不準了。大概是同民族或是曾經是同樣隸屬神聖羅馬的關係，瑞士跟德國交情不錯，二戰時其實也有偷偷偏向軸心國（或是說德國）的態度。
> 
> 關於瑞士正式成為中立國→  
> 是在維也納會議的時候。在1815年3月時瑞士提出中立且各國作出承認，但是是在11月才正式履行這個共識。而德意志邦聯在6月各國就正式簽約承認了。
> 
> ===  
> 巴修好可愛啊巴修，其實巴修才是我的初戀啊……^//////^


End file.
